


Magic Moments (and what we make of them)

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: Korrasami [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just all the fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Secret Santa, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Winter, and maybe a tiny tiny bit of angst, light kissing, proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: A proposal is said to be a magical moment, but what if the time never seems to be right? Asami takes matters into her own hands and Korra shows her love for snow.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223018
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Magic Moments (and what we make of them)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! New Christmas, new secret santa fic.  
> This turned out a lot more humorous than I intended it to be, but I hope it worked out nonetheless.  
> This is a gift for still-korrasami-trash; I hope you enjoy it! I tried to stick to the prompt as closely as possible, but the fic still kinda took its own way. Happy Holidays!

Asami had everything in place - flowers, the necklace, wine, and even Naga was spending the night with Lin to give them a quiet evening devoid of any distractions. She had left work early that day, something she rarely did, but she had needed the extra time to prepare their apartment and set the mood accordingly.

Technically, neither Korra nor Asami were overly dramatic or romantic, so she tried to keep everything within the lines, but as they usually did when Korra was involved, things got out of hand before she could stop them. The flower petals covering the wooden floors and the abundance of heart-shaped candies would most likely lead to fits of annoyance and laughter later on, but looking around the room in the minutes before her hopefully soon-to-be-fiancée's arrival, Asami felt a surge of pride at her work.

Everything was perfect.

Then the door was opened and the second Asami saw Bolin's face, she knew the proposal had just been postponed. At least he had the decency to look apologetic.

"I swear, I am so SO sorry and you said you wanted to be left alone but Korra got kinda, accidentally caught up with one of the triads while shopping for a birthday gift. Please don't be mad, I know you planned this out and I SWEAR I would never intentionally ruin this for you but she asked me to come so I did." 

He rushed through his words in one breath, half hiding behind the front door, ready to face whatever Asami would throw at him. 

There was a moment of silence in which Asami was frozen in place, thoughts rushing through her head. Disappointment flooded her body and her fists clenched in annoyance. The food was getting cold and the candles were burning down, covering the room in their soft, sweet scent. Some kind of roses, Asami remembered, before sinking into the nearest chair with a sigh. All of this was unimportant now.

"She's doing fine, right? No need to worry?"

Bolin dared to peek out from his hiding place and swayed on his feet for a moment before deciding it was safe to venture into the room and that Asami wouldn't dare to kill the messenger.

"Yeah, she's fine. Otherwise, I wouldn't have left her. It's nothing big and she could be back within an hour."

His voice ended on a high note, hopeful but unsure, and Asami gestured him to sit down next to her, burying her face in her hands with a groan.

An hour would turn into two, maybe three if Korra decided to bring them to the station herself and to get any potential injuries patched up. The clock was already going on nine and by the time her still-girlfriend-for-now would come home, Asami would be in bed sleeping and blissfully forgetting about work the next day.

She pressed her palms up against her skin before straightening her body once again. Bolin was still watching her with big, wet eyes and his thumbs twiddling in his lap. Spirits, she certainly did not have the time or energy for any of this, not after all the time preparing this.

"Go eat the food if you want, I don't want to waste it. I'm gonna tidy up the apartment," she said with a heavy voice and got up.

They existed in silence after that, a cloud of unspoken frustration hanging over them. Four times. Four almost proposals, four disruptions, four times Asami had planned out the perfect moment for days just for something or someone to interrupt them.

Korra was desperately looking for a fitting birthday present, a situation Asami approved of as both the receiver of said gift and the person who planned on surprising her with the proposal. With an easy distraction like that, none of this should have been a problem.

Nevertheless, here she was. Cleaning petals off the hardwood floor, hiding the necklace in the same spot and checking whether all the candy was going to last for another go, all while Bolin enjoyed their dinner. He had offered his help several times and had been met with a resounding no. This was her mess and she was going to take care of it.

Asami bowed down and gently plucked the last petal from between the wood boards. The soft, flowing fabric of her dress was irritating her skin more and more, fueling the white anger and frustration growing inside of her, a burning snake tightening around her heart with every breath. She knew if Korra decided to show up now, she'd officially lose her last inch of self-control. 

Her plan wasn't working and her patience was running thin so maybe, she thought while opening her closet door to finally get out of this dress, maybe it was time to take a different approach.

In the end, it did take Korra two and a half hours to finally join her in bed. Two warm hands snuck up on her and tucked her closer against Korra's body. Her breath tickled her neck for a moment and she rolled around, with her eyes still closed and her mind floating closer to dreams than reality.

Asami took a deep breath and buried her nose in Korra's hair, sighing deeply when Korra tucked her comfortably beneath her chin.

"Sorry for being late, 'sami," she murmured, voice and body heavy from the day. "Won't happen again."

The only answer she got was a quiet hum and cold feet touching her calves before both of them drifted off to sleep together.

When a rock barely missed her head a week later, Asami had what she would call an epiphany. Lin, on the other hand, would later call her an idiot for it.

After the fourth big disaster, Asami had decided to carry the necklace with her from then on, going back to relying on spontaneity and sudden moments of luck. As out of luck as she seemed to be, nothing happened.

No magic moment, no convenient times, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The closest they came to finally getting engaged was four days after the last failed attempt. Winter was slowly starting to show itself and when the first snow left Korra breathless and red-cheeked trying to make the perfect snow angel for her, she thought that was it - their moment. 

Then someone decided to set a dumpster on fire and kissing snowflakes from Korra's lips turned to a chase after her and some low-level criminal through the streets of Republic City. With the words "everybody needs a hobby", Korra excused running off again and Asami was mad at her for less than a minute before going back to where they left off kissing, proposal forgotten once again.

Now, with  _ someone  _ throwing rocks at her just as she was ready to pull out the necklace, she was pissed. They had been in the same park as before, alone and content. It was snowing again and Asami had conveniently forgotten her scarf at home, so Korra had jumped in, holding her even closer than usual, laying her own scarf around her neck and thus wrapping her into her scent. Asami was nothing but happy with her choices so far. 

When they passed over a snow-covered bridge, alone and cuddled together, her hand dove into her pocket and she almost managed to propose before said rock interrupted her just as she wanted to open her mouth.

It was nothing, in the end, not even an actual fight. Just a bunch of children practicing their bending on the wrong people, but the mood was gone nonetheless. Even the snow had stopped falling and the cold was starting to creep up on her more and more with every passing minute.

There, freezing her feet off while Korra was scolding the children, she decided to finally,  _ finally, _ stop waiting for the right moment and when Korra wandered back to where she was standing, she wasted no time and pulled out the betrothal necklace she had carved weeks ago.

"Look, I know this isn't the most romantic setting but I have been trying to propose to you for weeks and I am tired of waiting. I love you, Korra, so - will you marry me?"

Their bodies collided as Korra rushed forwards to tackle her into a hug, happily squealing into her neck before managing to kiss her. She was bursting with energy and warmth, drawing out a large smile from Asami's freezing lips.

"Spirits, yes. Yes, yes, yes, YES. I am- I mean I- YES."

Her words were stumbling and rolling around and she jumped on her feet before kissing her again, properly this time, cupping her cheeks with gloved hands and pulling her as close as possible.

After a considerable amount of time was spent doing anything but talking, the necklace did eventually find its way to Korra's neck and Asami could finally take a deep breath and relax, frozen and cold, but unbelievably happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you wondering what Korra ended up gifting to Asami? The answer is: a sweater! She knit it herself so it may be warm but it's also ugly. Asami absolutely loves it and is still happy her proposal finally happened :D  
> (also they are still definitely finding petals everywhere)


End file.
